I wAnT tO hOlD yOuR HaNd So TiGhT tHaT i BrEaK mY wRiSt
by moon1010
Summary: ok this is modern day avatar has most all characters kataang and other pairings
1. Chapter 1 part 1

**Hey guys this is modern day avatar so no bending. I original wrote this on paper like a book so one chapter is going to be split into parts. Get it? Yea that was stupid confusing.**

**Umm this is **

**Katara x Aang**

**Zuko x Mai **

**Sokka x Sukki**

**Sokka x Yua**

**Little bit of Sokka x Toph**

**And ill update u on more pairings **

**Ok just go along with it. :p**

**CHAPTER 1; PART ONE**

**A REASON FOR BROKEN WINGS **

Her eyes followed the trees outside of the car window. Her icy blue eyes were filled with anger, frustration, hate and a lot of hurt.

She wished she were a tree; rooted in the ground never being able to leave. Strapped down and needed where she was, but now, now she felt like a seed. Rudely picked up by an unnecessary force and dropped somewhere else.

She scowled at the tear that clung to her check. In a swift movement she forcefully wiped it away, a frown still plastered on her face.

"Katara come on, stop with the pouty faces you'll like it in Seattle." Her father said looking in the review merrier.

"Yea, okay" she muttered still staring out the window, propping her elbow on the chair her chin resting in her palm.

Katara, her brother Sokka, and her father Hakoda were moving to Seattle from California. Her father looked at all the good things waiting for them: a new job, home, school, people. No more reminders of Kya, their mother, no more pilling bills or forest fires. Moving to Seattle was perfect.

Katara on the other hand thought it was the worst idea amongst them all. She wasn't looking forward to a whole new school, being only a soft more, having to make new friends _moving_. Where in California she had the ocean, friends, her _life_, now they were packing everything up and leaving, wonderful…just wonderful.

_my fail of a line brake_

The black Chevrolet pulled into a small parking lot right in front of a crummy old apartment complex. The paint was chipped exposing the rusty bricked foundation that built the complex. Most all the windows were blocked by wood or ripped curtains. The whole place smelled like the gutter and looked like it was placed in the middle of the worst part of town.

Sokka was the first one out of the car. He didn't give the complex another look, he just bolted out the door, flared his nostrils at the smell, then clawed at the back of the car, preying it open to revile three suite cases. Grabbing his Sokka impatiently waited for his father.

Sokka wasn't skinny nor fat more in the middle, strong not scrawny with an annoying urge to make sarcastic remarks to everything. Like his father his hair was longer than most and pushed back into a small ponytail, when down the shaggy dark brown hair fell past his ears. He had the same ocean blue eyes as his mother and father, yet lighter than his sisters with her unique icy blue ones that were mesmerizing.

Katara, looking like her mother had long dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, and a motherly personality that she tried to hide as best as she could. So when she stepped out of the back seat, she was taken back by her surroundings and smells.

"Is this where were living?!" she asked disgusted.

Hakoda nodded knowing not to say anything of else she'll explode.

"You have to be kidding me? This looks like an alley's dumpster, and smells like one to!" she said her arms frilling in the air.

"You'll get use to it" Sokka said hurriedly tapping on his phone, his tongue out in concentration.

Katara ignored her brother's comment and faced her father as he placed her luggage on the black assault. "Dad!" she said "look at this place! This isn't somewhere you live, this is where thugs meet up and fight" she exclaimed.

"katara" Hakoda sighed "we will be fine, now stop complaining and get up stairs, the movers will be here in an hour."

_line_

She sat on the steps leading up to their door, slightly blocking the mover's way, but she could care less. She wasn't the one who wanted to move so why did she have to help?

She sat there with a small notebook resting on her knees. The leather binding caught the sun light and glistened giving it an oily look. Katara traced her fingers along the cover. The leather material felt soothing and she desperately wanted to fill the insides.

"Dad" she called knowing all too well he heard her just wasn't listening. "I'm going to go write" and without an answer she jumped up startling a mover causing him to stumble back tripping over his own feet, collapsing on the floor.

Katara couldn't help but giggle as she raced off towards the outskirts of the town she was stuck in.

The town was not very friendly at all. The shops were all closed and the only ones open were bars, tattoo parlors, and drug stores. Katara shivered and kept walking, clinging onto the handle of her satchel that hung over her shoulder resting on her hip.

Jogging slightly when she finally found a tree, the location of it was a nasty looking park. Not much to look at, a few moldy wooden benches, a fountain but the water was off leaving gunky smelling water resting in the bottom of the chipped fountain. There were leaves EVERYWHERE all dead and crumbled, scattering the dead grass.

Katara reached for a branch pulling herself to a steep, she continued climbing until she came across a comfy branch looking over the park. Grabbing her bag off her shoulder she took out her book and pencil. Her face light up with her first smile in days, when her hand made contact with the leather journal. The cover flipped open with ease exposing an empty page, crying out for Katara to fill it with words. She began jotting down words creating a story around her. Adjusting her position on the branch to get a better view.

'_Here is madding. Strapped down and being hit by reminders of what was and is no more. But the world is still the same. That's something I learned from her: that even when you are so far away everything is the same. Like the sky; the sun still sets and the colors still burst, the air is dirtier but is still light. The tint of black from the night sky. The same sound of the concrete under my feet. Most of all I can feel her that small tug at the end of the thread she is holding telling me she's home, home with me. I can hear her voice ever so slightly telling her there are reminders of home everywhere even if I don't except them at first.'_

A dampening drop created a ripple of ink and graphite on the page. Katara looked up only to be welcomed by another dampening drop on the middle of her forehead. Frowning she slipped her bag over her shoulder dropping her book and pencil into it. She hadn't seemed to notice the dark rain clouds that rolled in dramatically giving out a heavy rain.

Katara jumped down from the tree a searing pain shot up her leg when her feet made contact with the heard earth. Quickly she pushed the pain aside and reached for her hoodie, tugging the baggie gray fabric over her head. She started walking out of the ghost town of a park.

Katara scurried along the empty sidewalks passing pungent alley ways, slightly steeping back from it. A sullen look on her face at the fact she completely forgot where she was.

The rain poured down harder and Katara did her best to maneuver into the shadows of the roofs of buildings for cover.

"Isn't past curfew?" a voice from the shadows asked making Katara jump, the hair on the back of her neck stood the chill of the voice was not welcoming, not welcoming _at all._

**ok well there you go a little cliff hanger for you. MAHAHAHAHAHA im so evil so tell me if you like it I be maken me happy. Alright there is more parts to this chapter im not sure how many but yayayay.**


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Just a quick side note if you like cute baby avatar stories go look up **the past** by **waterbender23** she's a good friend of mine and It would mean a lot to her if you take a look at it**

**Haha imma back now ok this chapter has wee bits of violence NO ONE DIES promises. Anyways ill put a little warning thinggie so if u guys don't want to read it u don't have too and you can skip it.**

**Ok this is what I'll do when the bad part comes ill go like this **(bad part skip to next bold)** and when you get there ill sum up what happened **

**Buuuuuutttttt if you do want to read it yippie lets go**

**CHAPTER 1; PART 2**

"_Isn't it past curfew?" a voice from the shadows asked, making Katara jump, the hair on the back of her neck stood. The chill of the voice was not welcoming,_ not at all.

She ignored the stranger and kept walking, hugging her now socked hoddie.

"naha, not so fast girly. Where are you headed" a cold hand shot out of the darkness snatching Katara 's arm forcefully.

"ow!" she shrieked out at the sudden contact. "Let me go!"

"But that would just be taking all the fun out of it" the stranger stepped out of the darkness.

He was much taller than her, towering over her shacking figure. He had piercing amber eyes that felt like daggers. His hair was short and black, lose strands clung to his face. The rain dampened his whole body. He wore a black shirt, the fabric clinged to his chest. He wore baggie jeans and black vans. He looked about Sokkas age maybe, a bit older.

"Please let me go" she whimpered, her words caught in her throat.

He just smiled mischievously, pulling her into the alley he appeared from "hem… cat got you tongue?" he husked pushing her towards a wall. She stumbled falling back and catching her hoddie on a dumpster, ripping it instantly.

"Well time to take that off no need for it; its ripped"

Katara jerked away pushing her hands against solid chest, trying to push the stranger back. But he wasn't affected by her small effort to push him away.

He cackled, reaching into his pocket pulling out a small dagger. Katara froze in fear. **(ok bad part is here skip to the next bold part or keep reading)** her eyes glued on the sharp object in her captors hand. With one wave of his hand he jabbed the dagger into the collar of her hoddie and brought it down the length of her arm. Tearing the oversize fabric off her body.

Katara cried out in pain, the dagger piercing her skin from her elbow to her wrist. Blood began to rush out of her causing Katara to become dizzy. The stranger smirked evilly enjoying her pain, and decided to plunge the dagger into her stomach, only to remind her of the blood that was now flooding out of her body.

Her mind thinking fast to get out of her before her throat was slit and he leaves her to bleed out. Her body moved fast and she spat into the man's eyes. "ah! Why you little-" Katara, trying her best to ignore the pain in her stomach, kicked him in the groin.

His amber eyes were still hidden by his eye lids as he fell to the floor, the dagger falling as well. Katara's eyes brightened at the sudden escape and hopped over the screeching man, her hand digging in her bag searching for the smooth screen of her phone.

All in slow version of the situation, Katara's life slipped through her hands like putty when a strong hand grabbed her ankle, locking on heard as if shackles. Katara fell forward on to the concrete; her phone flew across the ground landing out of reach.

"oof!" she breathed as her bloody stomach collided with the sharp, black, wet earth.

The man towered over her laughing sharply, the horrid laugh pierced the night. "It's such a shame you were so pretty." He mocked before lifting his foot to hover over her face.

Tears refused to stop falling out of the young girls eyes; Katara fastened them shut. All of her scraps stung as the blood escaped her, the wind and constant down poor pelted her skin. This was it no more Sokka, her father, her life, this is where she would die, and she didn't know whether to be happy about it or prying for her life to go on.

The wait was taking forever she was about to pled him just to get it over with instead of making her wait, her final moments being ones of agony and complete terror.

**(okiedokie this is the part people should start reading at; to sum up what happened a bad guy hurt Katara: her stomach and arm and them she has scraps all over her body…and currently she closed her eyes so she can't see what's going on hope that sums up everything)**

There were noises of shoes and bodies shifting on the earth. An 'oof' echoed through the alley way but Katara didn't dare open her eyes, afraid of seeing the blade to her neck, the painful sight of rusty evil eyes.

The teenager just lay there, her body aching, her damaged form coiled into a ball, tears stained her tattered checks.

The feeling of a cold hand on her back made her shudder in fear. Katara yanked away but her body was too weak to do anything but let out a whimper in protest, scared of what the man wanted now.

"pst" her whole body twitched at the voice. It wasn't the harsh tone of her capture the voice was soothing, gentle, and concerned; The total opposite of the man trying to kill her. "Hey, are you ok?" the voice asked.

Katara's eyes fluttered open to be struck by a new face. His hand moved from the small of her back to her scraped arm. Katara fumbled backwards trying to get away from the new stranger.

"shh, no its alright. I'm here to help. What hurts." He asked moving closer to the girl.

Now in the light Katara could see what this new stranger looked like. From the down poor he to was drenched. He had pale skin and dark brown hair that was ruffled reaching just to the tips of his ears. It looked well kept, dripping from the rain. The lamp light made the little droplets on his hair glisten. He had on a dull orange shirt and a black jacket, jeans, and shoes. What really caught her eyes was his. A stormy gray color, she had never seen before.

"What's bleeding?" he asked scanning her body over questioning, noticing _everything_ was bleeding.

Katara looked down, her once white shirt was stained with red, her jeans were ripped exposing her bloody knees, her arms where torn and then there was the long gash that hurt like crazy. Tears welled up in her eyes "where…where is he?"

"He ran off, but that's not important" he said cradling her numb arm in his hand. "What did he do to you?"

Katara was afraid, horrified, debating whether to trust him or cry for help. She looked into his eyes searching for the same wickedness that filled in the other mans. But all that filled his misty ones was concern.

"My stomach and my, um my, my a-"her mouth went dry and she couldn't hold back the outburst of blood that left her mouth. She let out a cry of pain.

"shh, it's ok don't talk" he cooed taking her discarded hoodie off the ground. He lifted her shirt slightly, only showing her stomach, and wrapped the fabric tightly around her. "You're going to be ok, I promise." He told her.

Raising to his feet he gently picked her up so her back was resting in one hand and her legs dangled in the other.

She started to cry again "where are we going?" she managed to whisper.

"It's alright" he smiled sadly "your coming home with me, so I can help you" he explained. "you'll be safe with me" he promised.

That was the last she remembered before closing her eyes. She did feel safe with him, and she would be alright, he'd make her feel better. She smiled inwardly and drifted in to a deep dreamless sleep.

**MAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliff hanger once more. Lol im sorry but I like leaving you guys in suspense. Anyways tell me how I did and in the reviews guess who the guy is. It's an easy one so EVERYONE should get that right. :P kk I might update again today the only prob. With that is the rough copy is on paper and I have to copy it down. And it takes fooooorrrrreeevvvvveeeerrrr so we'll see.**


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

**Here is more I want to tell you guys thought that this story revolves around all the "main" characters so one chapter will be about them if you know what I mean.**

**Ok this chapter begins with Tylee I know it Ty-lee but its easer to just do it as Tylee I hope that ok with you guys alrightie **

**OHHHHHH and because this is modern Momo is a fox and Appa is a big white fluffy dog cuz you can't have a bunch of flying creatures lolololol ok I'm done**

**CHAPTER 1; PART 3**

_That was the last thing she remembered before closing her eyes. She did feel safe with him, and she would feel better. She smiled inwardly and drifted to a deep dreamless sleep._

Her braid followed behind her as she paced back and forth telling herself to stop that she was creating a tunnel for her feet.

He had never been this late and it ticked her off knowing he was off doing something stupid. She looked down to see Momo sitting and staring up at her. She smiled kindly at the little fox, crouching down to rub behind his ears.

"What has Aang gotten himself into this time?" she asked Momo "just wait I can already hear the police sirens." She laughed and traveled to the bathroom, getting ready for bed.

There was several knocks at the door. The sound was forceful and urgent, she raced to it Momo not far behind. She swung the door open her whole body visible to the person on the other side.

"Oh my!" she began before Aang rushed in, a girl looking dead in his arms. "What the heck Aang! What did you do to her!?"

"Tylee, I didn't do anything to hurt her but if I don't do anything she'll die!" Aang spat laying the limp girl on the couch.

Tylee stood dumbfounded as she watched her roommate carefully walk around the girl. She had long curly brown hair that was matted out on the couches arm rest. The red shirt she had on smelled of blood and looked sticky. She studied Aang intently; he took great care in making sure she looked comfortable. He was mulling over her, lightly touching her face.

"Tylee!" her observation was cut short by the cry of her friend "go get me a rag and a tub of water, bandages, wrappings, and a shirt from my closet. Go fast!" he boomed untying the gray hoddie from the girls stomach.

Tylee ran through the small warehouse grabbing a gray shirt, a cloth, wrapping, bandages, and a basin full of cool water, hulling them to the couch where Aang was.

"Thank you" he mumbled. He grabbed the cloth and drenched it in the basin filled with water. Aang rung it out and dabbed it against the girls stomach cleaning the blood finished he dressed her in bandages covering the huge gash, and tightly wrapped her stomach in white cloth. He began to wash off her arm wincing when another wound showed on her arm.

"What…what happened to her?" Tylee whispered afraid she'd wake the girl.

Aang, busy with wrapping the girls arm, quickly said "one of Ozi's men."

Tylee twitched at the name; a chill crawling up her spin. Shivering she said "I'll go get her a blanket for when you're done."

Aang nodded finishing with her arm moving to her scrapped knees.

The hall way to the storage closet was dark and there was no light switch, you would have to rely on your memory and pure luck to guide you to the closet. When you opened it, the door would drag on the wooden floor creating the spookiest sound that had Goosebumps running up your arms, chills shot through your body.

So when Tylee bumped into something causing her to trip, she froze. Pure fear was written all over, her face had drained of all color. She swallowed a scream and closed her eyes ready for the object to eat her

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my-_

Tylee came back to the couch, red in the face carrying a big blanket. She set it down on the floor next to Aangs knees.

Aang looked up "what happened?" he asked motioning to her face.

"oh, hahah well" she forced an uneasy laugh "your fox tripped me and I hyperventilated" she said quickly

Aang, trying to hide laughter held a bundle of red and white cloth. "Could you throw this away?" he asked between chuckles. Tylee was always so frightened by the smallest things and it amused him "unless you're scared Momo is going to eat you" he snickered.

Tylee snatched the torn fabric blushing "Hmp!" she scowled and hurried off before her face turned into an apple.

_line…if anyone could tell me how to make one of these lines that would be great_

The smell of mango and freshly squeezed orange juice filled the warehouse making Katara's nose twitch at the glorious aroma. The felling of warmth spread through her body, no longer cold form the previous night. She snuggled deeper into the warmth, feeling safe like the boy promised. She was in no pain at all, she had almost forgotten about her stomach, arm, or scrapped knees. A smile tugged at her lips but she quickly bite the inside of her checks to stop from smiling still acting asleep when she heard voices.

"Who is she anyway?" a female voice called from just a few feet away from her.

"I don't know" the boys voice from last night rang in her ears. "She was going to die if I just watched one of them try to kill her." He said making Katara cringe.

"She does look pretty you know without all the blood stains." The female voice chimed in.

Ignoring her comment the boy went on "do you think I should wake her? She might want to get home or eat."

The female voice giggled "yea wake her up, the mango is better eaten right away"

Katara tensed at the rustle of foot steeps coming closer. Lightly she felt a hand on her shoulder slightly shaking her back to life.

Keeping up her act of sleep she groaned and slowly lifted her eye lids. Blinking, she took a look around the room.

The walls were metal only one door to her front. There was a coffee table next to her where presently the boy was sitting, his hand still on her shoulder. Her body was resting on a moth chewed blue couch. It was tattered and worn out but so soft and comfortable she felt as if she was sleeping on a cloud. Her eyes wondered towered her right where she saw the source of the female voice.

She stood straight as a board; her feet perfectly a line. Her hair was a chestnut brown and was pulled back in a long braid that stretched down to her waist. The color of her eyes were a paprika almost a light pink. The color burst with curiosity and joy. Her smile was big an ear to ear grin. Her teeth bleached white and almost blinding.

She noticed Katara staring and walked over to the coffee table, taking the small weight of her body off her feet and sat on the edge of the wooden table next to the boy. She smiled her blinding smile. "hello. I'm Tylee" she placed her hand on her chest "are you alright?" she asked cocking her head.

Katara, now fully awake, rubbed her eyes and shifted to sit, facing the boy and Tylee. Her legs hung over the side of the ragged couch. She smiled a less positive smile showing no teeth. "I'm ok I think" she said scanning her body. She realized all her scraps on her knees were bandaged up; but her ripped jeans put a frown on her face. Her arm and stomach felt stiff, due to the wrappings that were tightly gripping her body. She noticed she wasn't wearing her once white shirt; instead she was dressed in an oversized gray shirt that smelt like peaches, and airy fall nights. The shirt hung loosely over her shoulders.

"what happened' Katara finally asked gazing at the two people in front of her.

"That isn't important" the boy answered rising from his spot on the slab of wood. "Are you hungry?" he asked concern filled his voice.

Tylee noticed and giggled. She stood and flatted her pink shirt and matching checkered board jeans that clung to her legs. "This crazy ball of worry is Aang what is your name?" Tylee asked with a smile.

"Oh right, Katara" she replied standing as well

"Nice to meet you Katara. You must be hungry; I cut some mango if you want any."

"No, I'm fine. Can I use your shower? I need to get back home." Katara asked.

"Sure" Tylee answered sweetly "follow me" turning, Tylee started to walk past the door towered a narrow hallway.

Katara began walking her way when she stopped. She span on her heals facing Aang. "Thank you…by the way" without waiting for his reply she started for the hallway Tylee disappeared in.

Tylee, with a towel in her hand, was waiting patiently by the wall. She handed katara the blue towel and pointed to a corner "go down there, first door on your left will be the shower." She said and retreated back to the 'living' room.

Following Tylee's directions, Katara made her way down the thin hallway. Each step she made echoed off the concrete floor to the thick metal walls. Turning the corner, Katara froze when her eyes caught sight of a bundle of white fur. The heap blocked the door.

Katara recognized the animal as a dog. She kept still holding her breath, debating whether to move or not. There were a lot of dogs in California small, big, cute, ugly, mean, sweet, all different heights and colors. Yet she had never seen a white dog; the color was so pure and pretty. It was a rather large dog. Its legs long and stretched out in front of him, his head rested in his paws. The dog's eyes were closed and his breaths were steady and were balanced out by the firm rise and fall of his chest. Katara noted that his ears were floppy and looked soft. The dog itself looked like a puffy cloud; so lovable.

Boldly Katara bent down to sit next to the dog. She placed the towel down next to her and moved her shaky hand to hover over the dogs head. She hesitated but forced herself to pat the dogs soft head. Instantly one eyes opened reveling its blue irises. He stared at her for moments that paced like years. Leisurely the dog lifted his head to rest it in Kataras lap silently giving her permission to pet him. Smiling she grazed her hand down the dogs white back and back up to his head to scratch behind his ears.

"Well hello there" she whispered "I'm Katara"

As if the dog knew what she meant he licked her hand and caught her gaze. Katara surmised that this meant the dog took liking to her so she leaned over, ignoring the rush of pain in her stomach, and gave the dog a kiss on his head. Instantly the snowy dog's tail rapidly wiggled hitting Katara's leg and the door to the bathroom, making a small, dull thud.

"I'm going to take a shower ok? Then I'll come back out" once again as if on command the dog rose and steeped out of her way. Katara smiled and opened the door.

The water was freezing the small droplets cooled Katara's back as she tilted her head backwards to sooth her face. Her hair sloshing as the water poured down her body, she sighed in relief. The water washed away the blood from her cuts along with her worries. The water tapped off and Katara crooned as she stepped out.

As she dried off she made acknowledgment of the dog waiting out in front of the door. The gloom of her day was gone and she couldn't help but replay the boy's eyes in her head. The fluttery feeling in her stomach shot up to her finger tips. She pictured his face and how he saved her from the ferocity of the amber eyed man.

She slipped the over sized shirt on her body, it fit loosely. She jumped into her jeans and shoes and steeped out of the bathroom running her fingers through her hair to get rid of the tangles.

The dog greeted her in the hallway his tail wagging fast. His tongue fell out of his mouth, his shaggy ears rose as if happy to see her.

"Hey there" she cooed rubbing the dogs head. "Come on lets go" she motioned for the dog to follow her back to the living room. Compiling with her command the snow dog followed closely behind her.

At the sight of her Tylee jumped up "oh good your clean…and you have meet a new friend?" she asked spotting the dog.

Aang chuckled "apparently Appa likes her, took him a whole month to even look at you"

"Yeah I found him sleeping in front of the door" Katara proclaimed crouching to kiss the dogs nose "his names Appa?" she asked standing back up.

"Yeah best friend for life, had him since my folks died." Aang stated trying his best to bury the sadness in his voice. "Now where is Momo?"

**Yes done with that chapter oi that took forever to copy. Ok the next chapter is about zuko and mai im going to try to fit it all in one for the people who could care less about that paring but you know I think they're cute. Ok tell me how I did I loved that Appa and Katara little bond teehee :P ok well it is currently 4 am and… I am…. still up wow ok fare well for now.**


	4. Chapter 2 part 1

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT TOOK FOREVER I HAD STUFF TO DO**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING THOUGH I KNOW IT WAS YESTERDAY XD**

**Yaya ok THANK YOU FOR THELLING ME ABOUT THAT STUPID LINE! Lol so this is the first chapter of two is about Zuko and Mai and for all you ppl who don't care for this paring give it a try! They be to cute :3**

**these two chapters are sorda like the 'back stories' of him and Mai's lives and their meeting so hope you like it**

**Next thank you for all your reviews! **

**Oh and Tylee is a roommate to Aang cuz nether of them have parents so yea….OK here we go**

**CHAPTER 2; PART 1**

**ALL I WANTED**

The road, as usual, was empty. No buzzing of cars, jabbering people, just the occasional wind. Walking, that's what he said he was doing. Just going for a walk, but no one cared, no one listened and that was that.

He had pocked his head in the door frame of the living room. The walls were warm colors; light yellows and oranges, giving it a welcoming feeling. The back wall was a sliding glass door; the dull sunlight leaked in. there was a green sofa placed in the middle of the room, next to it was a white one seater. Back towards the left wall was a wooden set of a small table and two chairs. A TV set on a console leaned against the front wall which was parallel to the couches.

On the white one seater his sister slouched, her legs hanging off the side, her eyes glued to the phone, she lazily held in front of her face. His uncle was at the small table, he was playing a game that he said took patients, time, and thinking.

"Um, Uncle I'm going for a walk" his Uncle didn't answer he just waved his hand at him.

Sighing he left the door frame, traveling to the front door. Without grabbing his coat he shuffled out the door, desperate to get the constant buzz out of his head.

So there he was walking aimlessly around the run down-downtown of Seattle. He sighed when he saw the bright red neon sign, illuminating the gloomy day; the sign red "23ed Drug Store; OPEN"

Lazily he pushed the door only to become angrier and embarrassed when the door said "pull". _Pulling _the door he walked in with a grunt, scanning the store for his purchase.

Finally spotting his prize he slowly slumped to the counter, digging in his pocket for his wallet. He snatched the leather wallet and tossed it in his hand.

"Ah, Zuko!" the man behind the counter mussed "hows you been doing?" he asked showing a toothy grin.

The man was in his mid thirties. His hair was short and a silvery brown. He was big and muscular, with chocolate brown eyes. His smile distracted you from his body, which was intimidating.

Zuko tried to force a smile but to no avail "Hey Mr. Shroo, I'm here for my usual."

Mr. Shroo's smile demined "yes of course." He began to move to the back room. He stopped and looked back "does your uncle know?" he asked sadly.

Zuko didn't answer, he didn't look at the man, he kept his eyes on the tiled ground.

The saddened expression on his face said it all. Mr. Shroo kept his eyes on the boy. "Your just a minor Zuko, your uncle needs you same with your sister." The man waited for a response but none came. Mr. Shroo sighed and fully walked into the back room.

Zuko stood still, fiddling with his hands before he shoved them in his pockets.

Mr. Shroo came out moments later and handed a pack of cigarettes to Zuko. He began to dig in his wallet for a ten but Mr. Shroo shock his head. "I don't need it. Zuko please think about what you're doing, and the actions that might not be so forgiving." He waved his hand and disappeared into the back room once more. Disappointment and sadness filled the room like a thick fog.

Zuko watched the black curtain that covered the entrance to the back room. He prayed for Mr. Shroo to come out and snatch the pack of cigarettes out of his hand. He wanted him to tell him everything would be ok. But the curtain didn't move Mr. Shroo didn't come out; Zuko was alone.

The silence bugged Zuko and he growled. That's all he ever got; silence, quiet, solitude, and he was sick of it. Grimly, Zuko placed the ten dollar bill on the counter anyway, ignoring Mr. Shroo's decline to his money. Persisting with his walk, Zuko _pushed_ the door open and began his journey through alley ways.

He stopped and leaned against the bricked wall of a rundown "Emmie's Road Stop Shop" lazily he lit one of his cigarettes.

"I'm sorry uncle" he sighed the cigarette slipping into his mouth.

He sucked in, feeling the smoke travel down his throat. He watched as a gray trail leaving the tip and float up to the sky and disappearing into space. Zuko's two fingers came to his cigarette, feebly pulling it out of his mouth and blew. His whole body knew this process, it adapted over the years.

_It never use to be like this._ Zuko thought bitterly; and it never was. When Zuko was a kid his life was perfect. He had never lived in Seattle he recently moved to this waste land when he was fourteen. He uses to live in Florida with his mother, father, and sister.

They all lived in a big two story house with the biggest back yard. He and his sister could walk to school and around town, shopping, walking, and playing. He use to have so many friends.

His mother was a teacher at his school. She taught eight grade science; something she absently loved. Zuko thought his mother was beautiful; she had dark brown-light black hair that reached her waist. She always put it up or braided it, but Zuko thought she looked better that way.

His father, a man of power, had coal black hair that reached to his shoulders, which drove Zuko's mother crazy. He owned a big whisky factory and was a co-manager for the biggest gun store in the state. This had frightened him and his mother, his sister on the other hand was fascinated by her father and his occupation, her imminently becoming his favorite.

Zuko's sister was pure evil, rotten to the core. Azula was a medium height girl with black hair she put up her bangs always to the sides of her face. A golden clip held her hair up; it had a red lining that sparkled. It always bugged Zuko at the fact of girls and hair and clips. It also annoyed the crap out of him that his sister was a year younger than he was and would always find a way to bug him. Her favorite way of bugging him was using his hated nickname ' Zu zu.' When she was little she wanted to get his attention and then she grew older and used it to annoy him.

But that was the best thing about having a mother. She would always be there to help solve their problems, and everything is all right again. But that was before his mother just plain disappeared. Zuko was confused, shocked, hurt, no one would answer his questions about where she went, and that's when everything changed. His father stopped talking to him he only took pride in Azula who he trained to be able to shoot any kind off gun at the age of ten. Zuko's father slowly drifted away from his family. He soon created a gang, killing and getting drunk for money where their main objectives.

Quickly Zuko's uncle, Iroh, took action and moved Zuko, Azula, and Lu Ten, his son, to Seattle, away from their power hungry, killing father.

Azula was furious beyond belief, she loved her father she was his pride and joy, his sun and know she had no attention at all.

Zuko's father, Ozi, wasn't so thrilled that his prize position was taken away from him. Easily he found where Iroh moved his daughter and ran after them. He arrived with his gang with no notice. They stacked out the house and when the time was right they ambushed the house knowing Iroh worked late on Fridays.

The plan was grab the girl and kill who anyone in your path. That's what they did; yet there was one small problem-Azula was staying over at her friend's house.

Ozi searched the house looking for Azula only to find Zuko and Lu Ten.

"You! You!" Ozi screamed and pointed to Zuko "where is your sister!?" he demanded "tell me or you die!"

Zuko was filled with fear, his blood ran cold and his face went paler then it was. He began to stutter; that was when Lu Ten steeped in.

"Leave him alone uncle Ozi, we don't know where that evil monster of yours is."

Ozi began to fume. Fire filled his blood all he say was red, his left hand clenched into a fist and his right tightened around the gun he held in his hand. "Don't you dare talk about my Azula like that" shakily he raised his hand, his pointer finger on the trigger. "You. Foolish. Boy." And then he did it, he pushed down. The noise was ear piercing and horrifying nothing else on the world could have matched that noise. You couldn't see the bullet but you could see the dead body on the floor.

Lu Ten's lifeless body was sprawled on the floor, Zuko couldn't see the blood but he knew there was some. He stared at his father in disbelief, complete and total fear covered his horrified face.

"Where is Azula?" his father growled, his gun pointed at Zuko.

Zukos eyes stung from the tears he was holding in and they let the all go. He sobbed for Lu Ten his cousin, his brother, he cried in fear for his father, wondering if his fate would be in the same favor as Lu Ten.

"I font know father I-"

"Don't you dare call me that! You are a disgrace to me!" Ozi yelled "you are not my son!" Zuko's lip trembled. He stood straight and silent. "YOU STUPID BOY!" Ozi screamed and lashed out at Zuko clawing at his face.

Zuko screamed, he pleated for his father to let him go. Screeching out in pain when Ozi scratched down the side of his eye braking skin.

Ozi knew all too well that he would leave a scar and he was satisfied with his work. He left Zuko there, his wails filling the house as he tumbled to the floor.

Ozi smiled as he left the guilt of killing his nephew was washed over by the joy of scaring his son.

As you would expect Iroh came home. He called for Zuko and his son. When no one answered he went to the room where cries of pain hailed from. Intently Iroh dropped to his knees; crying as well as he took in the scene in front of him

"What…what happened?" Iroh crocked as he looked from his son to his nephew.

"I'm so sorry uncle" Zuko cried "it was my father. I'm, I'm so sorry I couldn't, I just, Lu Ten tried" Zuko couldn't hold in the tears, his hand dropped from his face exposing a gash down his left eye. "Uncle he killed him" he stuttered " Lu Ten was just standing up for me"

Iroh wiped his eyes and looked away from his son's limp form. "Are you alright? Did he do that to you?"

"Uncle what about Lu T-"

"Hush" his uncle said "he's in a better place; with his mother." He tried his best not to cry. "Now are you ok?"

Zuko nodded and fell forward into his uncles arms "I'm so sorry" he whispered "I'm so so sorry."

They all moved on. And that was that, Iroh moved on doing his best not to moon over his son which made him wise and patient. Azula was never told a thing; she always assumed Zuko had gotten his scar from doing something stupid and always thought Lu Ten was hit by a car. Zuko on the other hand took a pretty heard fall. He began to smoke and cut and ignore everything. As his uncle rephrased it as 'seeing a brand new day with gloom and hatred instead of joy and life' and that was how life was.

* * *

Foot steeps shock Zuko out of his trance. He squinted into the darkness of the alley way, the dull sunlight didn't help. There was more noise and it came closer. Zuko could now make out a female voice she was crying and it sounded like she was stumbling and wobbling, moving closer.

Finally the girl came into view for Zuko to see. She was a girl his age she had jet black hair that hung to her hung to her mid-section, her bangs hide her reddish-brown eyes, true beauty masked them with a gold lining, and she was wearing a tight black jacket, a pair of matching boots and dull red skinny jeans. Tears stained her checks, her eyes were red, Zuko noticed, and she looked tired and scared.

Her eyes found him and she let out a short gasp of fright and surprise. Zuko slowly took his cigarette out of his mouth, he dropped it into a puddle below him and stomped on it.

"Um hi…" he waved "are…are you alright?" he asked.

The girl didn't move "wh-what?" she asked, her eyes lined with insecurity.

"You're crying" Zuko proclaimed "are you alright?"

"I-I wasn't crying" she sniffed "just going for a walk."

Zuko laughed and steeped closer. "Well ok than" he said examining her; He scanned her over, She looked beautiful. He thought as he inched closer. "I'm Zuko" he offered his hand.

The girl examined his hand; her eyes inched to his wrist. Her eyes widened when she saw three parallel cuts on his wrist. She looked up at him. "You cut?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah" he stated quietly "but don't worry I'm fine."

"Then you know what to do." She asked pulling at her sleeve reviling a long gash on her wrist. Zuko stood shocked taking in at how much blood there was. "Can you help me please?" she asked.

Zuko nodded and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her down so they were both sitting on the damp concrete. He scooped some water from a puddle and poured in over the girls cut. She flinched but didn't say a word. Zuko rubbed easily at the cut wiping away the blood. He reached into his back pocket pulling out a black bandana. Quickly the boy wrapped the girls arm tightly.

"There" he said "was that why you were crying?"

"I wasn't crying" she stated dully.

This made Zuko chuckle. "Do you have a name?"

"Mai." She answered flatly.

The name rang in his ears, like bells at a wedding. He couldn't get over hoe beautiful she was and know up close. "I just asking," he stated "but you just very pretty, I find it hard to think of reasons for you to want to cut."

Mai blushed uncontrollably. Her head fell down hiding her face. She had never felt this way before but she felt good. Zuko's hands came to cup her checks, bringing her face up to look at him.

"Seriously."

Mai sighed loving the felling of Zuko's hands on her face. "My family" she answered halfheartedly.

Zuko nodded, an understanding look on his face "do you care to explain?" he asked.

Mai sat still her depressed expression stayed on her face but she let out a small smile slide in. "sure why not" she said and moved over to sit against the wall. She comfortably slouched on the brick wall watching Zuko scoot next to her, giving her his full attention.

**Ok once again im really sorry and if there are any mistakes im sorry im rushing. Normally I read it out loud and my mistakes stick out like a sore thumb but I couldn't do that today cuz I have crap to do and it's just BLA ok im going to try to write some more. One more chapter of Zuko and Mai and then were back to Aang and Katara… and Appa and Momo :3 ok well tata for now**


	5. Chapter 3 part 1

**IM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG I personally hate it when authors take forever its just I have school now and all that crap but I going to really try heard to update more! So sorry**

**I got my phone taken away…. And I got it back :3333333 so im all happy**

**Ok this is the second chapter of Zuko and Mai this kinda explains her 'story' are srots like that. Ok well I won't keep you waiting off we go.**

**CHAPTER 3; PART 1**

**LET LOVE BLEED RED **

_Mai sat still her depressed expression stayed on her face but she let out a small smile slide in. "sure why not" she said and moved over to sit against the wall. She comfortably slouched on the brick wall watching Zuko scoot next to her, giving her his full attention._

"My father" Mai started "her was a big company owner so my mother made a rule 'don't get in trouble and you get what you want' the thing was…I didn't want _anything_, but it was an all or nothing kind of thing. So I did as told, stayed quiet, was goof, stayed out of trouble, stayed in the background." She looked down at her hands. "I wasn't contentious; I was just that one girl who's shushed up."

She looked up at Zuko who held her gaze. Mai liked the feeling of him listening, she couldn't remember anyone who cared enough to, and she couldn't even remember anyone _trying_ to listen.

Without braking there gaze she persisted "then my parents had another baby, Tom Tom. They gave that kid every ounce of their attention." She broke their gaze to look back at the ground. "I didn't really care at first, but Tom Tom got away with everything he did" she said with great anguish "I just didn't get it."

Zuko understood, all too well of that feeling. He felt it every time he looked at his sister. Every time he saw a news broadcast about one of his father's men killing someone; He felt it all the time. He looked down at her.

"You'll be ok" he told her, his words soothing "come on I'll walk you home."

Mai's eyes left the gravel to look at Zuko who was currently getting up. The truth was, she didn't want to go home, but the thought of spending more time with Zuko seemed promising.

She stood next to him and let her dull face light up with a smile. "thanks." She muttered.

They began waling down the alley way towards the main streets of town, "Where to?" his voice rang through the alley way.

Mai looked up answering his question she said "over near the high school."

Zuko nodded and stepped out into the street, the tint of the moon shinned dully on both of them. Mai noticed a scar trailing down his left eye that was now eliminated by the light; she didn't think anything of it. They walked in time with each other silently they both stepped in the remaining puddles. Occasionally stealing glances at each other.

Zuko was the first to break the silence "so how long have you lived here?" he asked.

"Since I was four, but I was home schooled for middle school and freshmen year."

Zuko nodded "how old is your brother?"

Mai took a second to think, she could really care less about her stupid brother and how old he was. She counted _if I'm sixteen and he was born when I was seven…_ "Nine" she replied; no tone in her voice.

Zuko didn't talk or ask any more questions after that, feeling the silence between then felt somewhat comforting.

Mai liked it to; for the first time in years she felt…happy. Her insides jerked and her heart fluttered. _ Stop it_ she told herself but her heart continued to leach without permission. She looked up to the sky the moon hung dully in the sky, along with the few stars that weren't covered with dark, stormy clouds.

The two walked in solitude just enjoying each others company. The world seemed to feel right for once. They came to the cross walk on the road. The paint was worn off; the yellow lines looked dirty and old. The road itself was torn up; pot holes, bumps, cracks. The stop sign that use to be on the corner was gone and the poll was rusted. It seemed no one cared that the place had emaciated, no one bothered. So now two more sets of feet stepped on the destroyed road, crossing the street to one of the few neighborhoods in Seattle.

Mai looked up relaxing that she was home. She bit her lower lip and tumbled at the sight of her house. "Um, thanks, for walking me home."

Zuko nodded. She let out a huff of air before begging her journey up to the house. She was pulled back by a hand keeping her from going closer. She span around to face Zuko who looked at her with an expression she couldn't read.

"When do you think you'll go stumbling into an alley way again?" he asked.

She smirked and dug in her jacket pocket pulling out a pen. She took his hand in hers and jotted down ten numbers on the palm id his hand. "Maybe' she replied dully "just maybe" and with that she took off to her door closing it behind her.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" the voice boomed through the hallway from the door to the living room. "What's wrong with you?!"

Mai watched her father step closer towards her. The girl's eyes flickered to the stare case where just down stairs was her room. Safe and sound behind locked doors.

"I asked you a question." His voice was full of angry and pure hatred.

Tom Tom pocked his head out from behind the corner watching his sister. His eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder.

"Out" she stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Her father's eyes caught something new about his daughter's appearance. Around her wrist a black bandanna hung tightly. "What is that?" he asked motioning to the fabric.

"A gift, are we done here?" she asked her eyes once again wondering to the stairs.

Mai's father's hand shot out to grab her face turning it do she looked straight into his eyes; the feeling was repulsive. "Look at me when I'm talking to you girl!"

Mai squirmed to get out of her father's grip but to no avail. He moved his other hand to grab hold of her bandana and tore it away.

Mai's whole world came tumbling down and crashed right on her. Once her father's eyes caught hold of the long gash down her wrist she closed her own.

"You foolish…stupid…saucy…girl!" there was a searing pain in her check; she felt like she was on fire, she realized that her own father had slapped her. Mai wouldn't open her eyes. "You know what you have to do!" her father screamed "you're not allowed to get into trouble!" he barked and this time he took a swing at her causing Mai to stumble sideways. This time she did open her eyes letting tears slip out but she did not dare make a sound she allowed no emotion to show on her face.

Her father raised his hand once more but stopped mid-way by the screaming of Tom Tom who rushed by his sisters side.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! You're hurting her!" he yelled.

The man was taken back by his son's actions. Looking down at him, he simply frowned "get out!" he screamed at Mai who quickly got up and surprisingly took Tom Tom's hand guiding him down to the basement, AKA her room. She swung the door open and dragged Tom Tom with her. The girl rapidly slammed the door shut and locked it shakily. She let out a heavy breath and looked at her brother. She had never really looked at her brother before unless it was to give him dirty looks across the dinner table, but know she watched him look around her room with curiosity. Her was the spitting image of her father but with his mothers pointed nose and shaggy black hair.

Mai walked over to her bed and sat down and looked at her wrist; it was healing but she knew it would leave a scar.

"What's that?" she looked up. Her brother was pointing to a poster on her wall.

"That's a band" she answered.

Tom Tom kept looking at it. The poster was of the band 'falling in reveres' it was the album cover of a prom queen in a locker. "Is she a vampire?"

Mai chuckled "maybe." She said

He smiled up at her. "What happened with your arm?" he asked.

Mai looked down "oh…well I got cut, I tripped." She stumbled over her words trying to say the right ones.

"Oh" he breathed. "Why was dad hurting you?" Tom Tom asked after a while.

Mai thought for a moment. _What to say, what to say…_ she asked herself franticly. "Um, he's just really angry." She trailed off; He looked down at his feet. Mai say his eyes puff and his lower lip tremble. His role model was an angry jerk and he began to realize that.

_What am I going to do?!_ She thought _he's going to cry I don't know what to do… _

Hesitantly she opened her arms "here…come here."

He quickly ran over to her and jumped into her open arms. Carefully she wrapped them around his shacking body. _Now that wasn't so hear…_ Tom Tom rubbed his tear stained eyes on her shirt whimpering. She had never felt like this before, the feeling of being wanted, _needed._ Her little brother needed her and for once she liked her brother.

There were several bangs at the door which startled both Mai and Tom Tom. "Tom Tom?! Tom Tom are you in there?" it was their mother. "Mai let him out right now!" she twisted the door knob and jiggled. "Tom Tom!"

Mai got up picking Tom Tom up with her, his legs wrapped around her upper torso, his arms snacked around her neck, and he buried his face in the crock of her hallow neck. She unlocked the door and watched it swing open; her mother's bewailed face stared at her.

"Give him to me" she barked "I'm so sorry baby you had to come down her with…her." Her hands snacked out and tugged at Tom Tom's small waist but that just caused him to hold on tighter to Mai.

"Noooooo!" he cried

"Let him go Mai!" she screamed and pulled Tom Tom harder.

"Mom stop it" Mai said and backed away from her mother, she bent down to crouch on her knees. She pushed Tom Tom away and cupped her hands on his checks. His eyes started to fog and become watery as he began to shake. "Hey" she cooed and brushed her thumb across his check to wipe away a stray tear. "You'll be ok alright." He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at her mother, her expression was discombobulated.

Tom Tom pushed her away and shuffled up the stairs. Her mother looked at her with anger; she turned and slammed the door behind her. Mai descended down the wall, she brought her knees to her chest. Her eyes glanced over to her bed, where her phone was currently buzzing. She crawled over and grabbed the Pantech and looked at the un-known number. She pressed on the open button.

'_Hey'_

She read, she completely knew who it was and smiled. Turning the phone she slid it open to reveal a keyboard.

'_Can I ask you a favor?'_

She waited.

'_Shoot'_

'_Can I come over? My parents and I are kinda at war'_

'_yea sure'_

She sighed in relief. She slipped her jacket on her and walked over to the window above her bed. It opened with ease and she swiftly climbed out more or so crawled given her window was ground level. She closed the window quietly and stepped insidiously around the glowing windows

She looked out at the dark night and pulled her jacket tighter around her shivering body. The wind was frigid, the night was morose filled with un-touchable noises and unexplained shadows stepping forward nimbly down the drive. She slumped down to the curb and started to mess with a strand of her raven black hair.

She thought for a moment about her family and how it could have been like. How her father would play board games with her and her mother would take her shopping. She quickly scratched that though out with a thick sharpie and white out; she tossed it out and sent it off to the dump. The thought would never happen because her father was an evil person and her mother was a stuck up jerk that could seriously care led about her, she was in a stage of complete and total quail.

A tall shadow consumed her from. She looked up skeptically, prying it wasn't her father. She let out a sigh, glade to see it was only Zuko. He held out a hand and smiled at her jubilant expression. Mai thankfully took it and bounced up to face his shoulder. Looking up at him she frowned. The girl stepped up a notch on the curb so she was face to face with him.

"There" she said satisfied.

He shook his head and began walking sown the drive; she eagerly followed and kept his slow pace.

"How's your arm?" he asked keeping his eyes on the dark road ahead of them.

She held out her wrist for him to examine. He cradled it and tenderly tapped it. He lowered his head, his lips hovering over the cut; he gave it a quick peck before linking arms with hers and shoving them in his pockets, Mai mimicked his movements. They walked in silence as they past shops, roads, sidewalks, and alleys. Mai felt like they had known each other forever, she had never had that feeling; that warm bubbling in the pit of her stomach that boiled to her throat. Her heart leaped up and threatened to jump out.

Zuko stopped in front of a house among a lot that looked identical. He pulled at their melded arms tugging Mai along with him to the front door. He opened the door and steeped inside, Mai following.

The smell of stew hit her nose first and she took in as much as she could before exhaling. She looked up at Zuko, his face showed a small smile and pulled her down the hall turning into a doorway which led to the kitchen…and the smell. They were greeted by a fairly old man, he seemed frugal and wise, and his hair was gray as was his beard. She turned from his spot hovering over the large pit. Mai also noticed the man was a larger one, someone that was as jolly as Santa clause.

He smiled at the two teenagers his eyes lingered on Mai and there locked arms before coming back to Zuko.

"Hello Uncle" Zuko stated. "This is Mai, she needs a place to stay for the night." He looked down at Mai "this is my Uncle."

Mai slightly bowed her head. "Nice to meet you…-"

"Iroh, dearie" he said with a jingly chuckle that bubbled in his belly. "Are you hungry?" he asked them both, turning to stir the stew.

"Dinner would be good" Zuko answered for both of them.

"Go get you sister, Zuko."

"My arrival is present" a wicked voice said from across the kitchen.

"Speck of the devil." Zuko murdered under his breath.

A girl stepped in from the shadows of the kitchen walking closer, her shoes created a faint clicking in the tile. Her hair was much darker than Zuko's, almost as black as Mai's. She looked surprised to see Mai but quickly smirked.

"Well this is absolutely incredulous!" she beamed "little Zu-Zu got a girl to come home!" she clapped in a mocking matter.

"Shut up Azula." He barked.

"Oh come on I'm only playing" she said. Walking slowly she existed Mai. She squeezed herself beside Zuko to get out of the door way, and loud enough for Mai to hear she whispered to Zuko "let love bleed red because she won't stay long." Her tone was omniscient and it made Mai's skin crawl.

'_let love bleed red… what was the suppose to mean?!"_ Mai thought and looked up at Zuko questionly. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Dinner is ready" Iroh said breaking the silence.

Zuko led Mai out of the door way and down the decorated hallway. The pictures seemed to be younger at the beginning; full of smiling faces, multi-colored clothing, playing in the leaves, and swinging on swings. As the two walked farther down the hall the pictures of the smiling boy began to frown, his hair grew longer, and his clothing became darker. The girl got older, her clothing became more mature and her eyes showed evil.

Mai swung around by the force of Zuko's arm; they turned into a room with small a wooden dining table, the color looked faded and old. The four chairs that sat beside the table were the same tattered color, blue and white checker board fabric covered the seat.

The walls were painted a fall brown color. The only thing on the wall was a drawing of a car, there was a person inside it looked a lot like a younger version of Iroh. There were two people on the roof of the car they looked like they were dancing, bog smiles on their faces. Lastly a girl under the car with 'x's' on her eyes. You could tell a young child drew it.

"What's that?" Mai lend into Zuko's side and pointed to the picture.

Zuko's face dropped even more, his eyes showed guilt and extreme sadness. "It's a picture my cousin, Iroh's some drew. It's the only thing that won't make him cry. I had to take down all of the other pictures of him." He said in a hushed voce.

"What happened?" she asked concern in her voice.

"He was killed, by a horrible, evil man." Mai could see how much this was hurting him; she read it all over her face.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered dropping the subject. She couldn't stand to see him so malicious.

They sat down accompanied by Azula and Iroh. His eyes lingered on the picture, great anguish filled his eyes

Nobody asked her personal questions, they all treated her as if she was a part of the family.

"So Mai" Iroh passed down a bowl full of potato and stake stew. "What grade are you in?" he asked sweetly.

Mai blew on her spoon full of stew. "I'll be a junior." She said taking the spoonful, savoring the taste of cooked potatoes and stew.

Iroh nodded and took a spoon full. Azula eyes the two with pricing eyes as they both ate. Her eyes narrowed and she put down her spoon.

"How'd you get her to come with you Zu-Zu?" Azula taunted shifting in her seat.

Zuko looked up from his bowl "shut up." He stated anger bubbled in this throat.

"No but really." She contained "she's was too good for a suicidal freak like you." at that Zuko's hand tightened around the spoon. He grinned his teeth and growled.

"Azula stop it, your brother is not suicidal." Iroh interjected. "Stop acting like children and leave him and Mai alone."

**Ok that was my im so sorry story for making you wit soooooo long im really sorry. Ok sorry if its sloppy I didn't have much time to correct it so bare with me ill try to update later :3 REVIEW **


End file.
